


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Body Horror, Body Worship, Character Bleed, M/M, Mood Swings, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	Once Bitten Twice Shy

Deceit was nowhere to be found, which could only lead to one outcome: it was his time of the month. While the master of deception was not a full snake he was still prone to some mannerisms such as shedding skin. Without prompting, Virgil was already gathering usual supplies while he waited for a few blankets to finish warming in the dryer, a lone earbud dangling haphazardly against his chest as the other blared 5 Seconds of Summer as human autopilot kicked in.

_ Oh my, that's a big plan you've got there. _

Not really, if he was being completely honest. All he wanted to be was a dutiful boyfriend - speaking of which, where was Remus during this? It was between lunch and dinner, so he was most likely somewhere in the household...

A sharp hip bump interrupted the pondering for the better since he would immediately consider the worst case scenario, sucking in a sharp breath when he was met with a steady stream of blood, "Ree, what happened?!"

"Y'know, tending to our lover boy."

"He struck you?!"

"Few times… I startled him though."

"That doesn't excuse-"

"His shed is stuck," Remus interrupted, always quick to defend their boyfriend blindly, "Should've waited to clean up his skin flakes."

"As if you have any restraint, cuckoo clock."

"Aww! C'mhere and give me a kiss!"

"Not till you brush your teeth."

"I didn't eat any pieces yet…"

"Not chancing it, babe."

Ignoring the pitiful pout, Virgil watched as the Duke disappeared before bringing collected necessities to a dimly lit room where a heat lamp would normally be the lone source of light. Quite concerned by the sight he went further inside to where their pet normally hid during this period, stepping over discarded items to set a wooden tray on a nearby bedside table, layering the not-so-subtle heap with the fleece throws. Aware of the warning hiss the anxious one brushed it off with a simple shrug as he flopped onto the shared mattress a few feet away from the pile of designated basking rocks.

"Bite me and I'll punch your snoot."

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

"What's gotten under your scales?"

"Certain people."

"What does that have to do with your current condition?"

Instead of giving any further explanation Deceit waved a goldenrod glove over to a corner of the room where a beacon of light shone above a mesh cover. Confused as to why the joke present Remus had given him last Christmas was being used when he noticed a splotchy coil of black, brown, and tan as a dark pink tongue flickered out. Moving to the bed's edge to get a better look, his amber eyes met with an unblinking void, watching the creature slither curiously along a few branches collected from outside, "Found a new friend?"

"In the garden. Some soulless asshole abandoned her."

"How d'you know? That's a serious accusation."

"Aside from the obvious?" he snapped, face falling as he realized how harsh it came across, "She's a ball python, a pet."

"She's in good hands."

"I'd hope so, gave up my lamp for her."

"Ree will get you a new one."

"Wait, what am I doing?" the aforementioned man asked, seemingly oblivious, "I just got back…"

"Well, hurry on then so you can settle in with us properly."

"Anything else you need?"

"Mice," their serpentine significant other brought up, aware of the perplexed gleam in the Duke's gaze, "For Calypso, not me."

"Gotcha! Don't miss me too much."

Alone again Virgil returned focus back to his beloved, chipped nail polished fingers combing through velvet hair to help him calm between bursts of nuzzling that helped peel away small strips from otherwise smooth scales. Unable to stand the silence he resumed a paused playlist, positioning the unused earbud into the older one's ear while skipping to a song they both would enjoy.

"I want to listen to whatever you like."

"You usually have a preference."

"Remus isn't the only one who can be unpredictable." Deceit remarked, shifting slightly in the other direction when a fingertips went to trace under the flecks of flesh remaining.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm not presentable with my… outbreak."

"Bullshit, babe!" another voice called out as the door thudded open, startling the disoriented one, throwing himself into the master of deceptions other side as a bright light flickered on, "You're our beautiful boy."

"Living is overwhelming with you sometimes."

"You still love me!"

"How'd you get home so fast?" Virgil asked, watching as one half of creativity curled closely into the human side of their boyfriend, "Isn't the closest pet store a few blocks away?"

"Well, I borrowed a spotlight from Roman's room."

"Does he know about this?"

"I dunno, don't really care. Dee needed it more anyway!"

"Guess so… What about the snake food?"

"Logan had a spare lab mouse," the Duke said simply, eyes flicking over when a sharp squeak came out in response to the strike, "He's willing to provide them for her if you let Nerdy Wolverine observe her sometimes."

"That's a compromise I'm willing to settle on."

"Y'know, Remus, you had a good idea."

"Really?! Aw, you tickle me, Emo!"

"The spotlight really shows off the sheen in your scales," the embodiment of a dark and stormy night stated, the two leaning in simultaneously to press pecks against each cheek, "We love both sides of you, shedding and all."


End file.
